


Misunderstandings Two

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: Adorable Boyfriends and Dirty Haikus [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Couples Yoga, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Bokuto has a secret he's afraid will ruin his relationship with his boyfriends.





	Misunderstandings Two

The couch had been pushed to the far wall, along with the various few other pieces of furniture in the living room.  The television played a youtube video of a petite woman with a willowy voice and her very tall, muscular boyfriend talking through each pose they were doing.  Couples yoga apparently was a thing Kuroo didn’t know existed until Bokuto barged into the flat yelling about it.  Bokuto had a habit of finding new fitness challenges every other week or so.  At one point or another all of them had been pulled into them, but Iwaizumi was usually Bokuto’s workout buddy.  Iwaizumi was one of those true athlete type of guy, able to do just about anything physical with relative ease and little practice.

 

Kuroo had opted out of couples yoga.  Despite being the leaner of his boyfriends, he happened to also be the least flexible.  Yoga made him ache all over and he had mad respect for those who stuck to it but it just wasn’t for him.

 

Also since Kuroo wasn’t actually participating and was only a spectator he could watch his boyfriends bend and stretch all over the living room floor.  Whatever deity made Bokuto Koutarou and Iwaizumi Hajime knew what they were doing and blessed all of humanity with a gift none of them deserved.

 

“You have to stick your butt up more.”  Bokuto instructed in a serious tone he hardly ever used.  Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully as he bent over more, his body making a triangle as Bokuto flipped himself onto his hands before placing his feet on Iwaizumi’s upturned hips.  It was something the small woman on the screen called Double Down Dog.  It looked adorable when the young couple on the video did it but Kuroo much preferred his muscular boyfriends.  Especially when Bokuto’s tank top came loose from where he shoved it into his pants, slipping up to reveal a toned stomach.

 

“Hold for five to seven breaths-” The woman was instructing on the screen.  Kuroo took a couple more pictures.  They were for Sawamura of course.  The other man was in the kitchen cooking up dinner and Kuroo did not want him to feel left out.

 

“I’m not too heavy am I?”  Bokuto asked as the woman told them have their partner lower their hips down to tabletop, whatever that meant.

 

“No you’re good.  Do you want to switch?”  Iwaizumi asked as they both returned to a standing position.  A light sheen of sweat had broken out over both of their bodies.  Iwaizumi’s muscle tank was almost too much for Kuroo to bare.

 

“I’ll go check.”  Kuroo said as something clattered in the kitchen, catching everyone's attention.  He purposely swatted Bokuto’s upturned butt as he passed by, making the downward facing dog give a big belly laugh.  “Everything okay in here?”  Kuroo asked after swinging into the kitchen.

 

Sawamura’s grandmother had sent him a big book of recipes, fearing that her precious grandchild was eating poorly away at college with no one to cook for him.  It was kind of true, all of them did eat like shit most of the time but Sunday night they all gathered in one of their flats and Sawamura would cook them all up a big meal.  Kuroo was more than proud to admit that Sawamura could cook, though he didn’t always enjoy what his boyfriend cook, none of them complained and they always finished off everything he made.  Sawamura was slowly making his way through the book.

 

The kitchen was a disaster and Kuroo did not look forward to cleaning it up but it smelled delicious.

 

“Like I’d let you anywhere near food I wanted to eat.”  Sawamura said, trying to discreetly pocket his phone but Kuroo saw his flushed neck, the red spreading to his ears.  Kuroo grinned as he moved behind Sawamura, kissing that very red neck.  He got an elbow for his trouble but the smile Sawamura tried to hide was well worth a little bit of gut pain.

 

“You set a microwave on fire one time.”  Kuroo muttered before leaning against the counter, purposely getting in Sawamura’s space so they other man had to step close and press against him to continue cooking.  Sawamura shot him a look that was only partially annoyed but mostly it was just fondness.  A softness that still had a habit of making Kuroo’s stomach twist.

 

Kuroo had thought he would get use to his boyfriends after a while.  After all they had been dating for a couple months at that point.  Bokuto and Kuroo had been dating practically since they were 15, though they had both been too dense and obsessed with volleyball to notice.  Except all they had to do was smile, hell sometimes even just be in the same room as Kuroo and he would fall to mushy little pieces.

 

Kuroo had thanked all his lucky stars for Bokuto Koutarou.  He was someone who deserved so much better than Kuroo’s sarcastic and provocative ass, but he would do his damndest to prove every day that he was good for Bokuto.  Then came along Sawamura with his soft smiles and barb wired words and Kuroo was just a goner.  Add in Iwaizumi and his smooth voice and secret kindness.

 

Sawamura made a move towards the fridge but Kuroo caught his arm and pulled him close, using his free hand to tilt Sawamura’s face up so he could kiss him.  Sometimes Kuroo forgot he was allowed to do that, that they could touch and kiss and be together, especially here in the privacy of their own apartment.  And Sawamura?  He practically melted against Kuroo, pressing the taller man into the counter and deepening the kiss.  Sawamura kissed like he played volleyball, with practiced ease and a determination to prove himself.

 

It left Kuroo a little breathless as Sawamura backed up, grinning up at Kuroo in a way that made him warm all over.  Sawamura walked to the fridge and continued cooking as if he hadn’t knocked Kuroo’s feet out from under him.

 

“Hey Daichi, how much longer until dinner is ready?”  Iwaizumi asked.  “Do we have time to take a shower?”  Sawamura glanced around at the various pots and pans, calculating the time in boiling water and steaming meats.

 

“Make it quick.”  Sawamura instructed, turning to smile at Iwaizumi and Bokuto who stood at the entrance to the kitchen.  Iwaizumi looked up at Bokuto, a drop of sweat following the ridiculous contours of his bicep as he pulled at the material of his top.

 

“Want to join me?”  Iwaizumi asked, the question poised innocently enough.  Kuroo saw Bokuto stiffen, though Sawamura missed it because his back was to them as he continued to cook, and Iwaizumi was pulling off his tank top so he missed it also.

 

“Uh- no!”  Bokuto chirped out, too loud and too high pitched.  “I mean, sorry, I have to go get- clothes. Right, I’ll just- okay.”  Bokuto motioned before dodging out of the kitchen.  They heard the door slam shut behind him as he went across the hall to the other apartment.  Iwaizumi shrugged as he walked off to the bathroom.

 

Kuroo sighed quietly, worrying about Bokuto. Neither Sawamura nor Iwaizumi seemed to notice the odd behavior just yet but Kuroo knew they would eventually.  Bokuto needed to talk to them but he was worried.  Worried that what he had to say, how he felt about certain things, would change Iwaizumi and Sawamura’s opinion of him.  Kuroo had tried to reassure him that the others would understand, but Bokuto’s fears ran deep.

 

Bokuto needed time, so that is what Kuroo gave him.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


Kuroo smirked as Sawamura laid back down on the bed after tossing away the dirty tissues he had used to clean himself and Kuroo with.

 

“Don’t make that face after we’ve just had sex.”  Sawamura’s voice was low and raspy, unbelievably sexy.  Kuroo felt a low simmering heat inside of him even though they had just finished.

 

“You took my virginity.”  Kuroo lamented, though he couldn’t quite wipe the smirk off his face as Sawamura groaned and laughed at the same time, burying his face in Kuroo’s throat.

 

“I can’t believe you just said that with a straight face.”  Kuroo could feel Sawamura’s belly shake with his laughter.

 

Kuroo had enjoyed sex with Sawamura very much.  The build up had been almost too much but Sawamura had been slow and careful, stopping when Kuroo needed a moment and moving in just the right way to give them both pleasure.  There had been a moment of hesitancy and panic as Kuroo looked down at Sawamura and realized something _that size_ was suppose to go inside of him and he was pretty positive it would never fit.  But it had and Kuroo was sore but he very much wanted to do that again.  And again.  And once more after that.

 

Kuroo moved to get closer to Sawamura and groaned.

 

Perhaps there would be no repeat tonight, or for a couple nights.

 

“Are you okay?”  All joking left Sawamura as he propped himself up on his elbow to hover over Kuroo, his hand gently cupping Kuroo’s face, dark eyes full of concern.

 

“Just a little sore, I mean you did just shove your-” Kuroo cackled as Sawamura pressed a pillow over his face.

 

“You’re unbelievable, you know the exact words to just completely annihilate the mood.”  Sawamura grumped but allowed Kuroo to pushed away the pillow and cuddle close.  “The mood has never been deader than it is, at this moment.  They will write epics about the death of the mood.  People will sing songs, there will be nursery rhymes that children will jump rope to in the school yard.”

 

“Stop speaking.”  Kuroo said, though there was no seriousness in his voice as he tried to cover Sawamura’s mouth.  Both of them were laughing, giddy and warm with the shared experience of something so intimate.

 

“No wait, I feel a haiku coming on.”  Sawamura stood up and Kuroo put his hands under his head, enjoying the show of a very naked Sawamura.  “Innocence was lost-” The rest of the haiku went unsaid as the door to the bedroom popped open.

 

“What are you laughing-” Bokuto stopped dead as he was met with a nude Sawamura.  “I’m so sorry!”  He cried before turning and running.

 

“Bo wait!”  Kuroo nearly tripped getting out from under the blankets.  Sawamura’s face was red as he scrambled to pull a pair of sweats on.

 

“I thought he was okay with this?”  Sawamura asked, face showing too many emotions for Kuroo to know which one he was feeling.

 

“Let me go after him, please just call Hajime.”  Kuroo stopped his frantic tossing of his clothes on.  The shirt was definitely Sawamura’s but he didn’t have time to find his own.  “Please Daichi.”  Kuroo asked, taking the time to gently cup Sawamura’s face.  He looked torn, visibly upset but finally Sawamura nodded and Kuroo took off running after Bokuto, not even taking the time to put his shoes on at the door.

 

It was a good thing too because Kuroo was just in time to slide into the elevator at the end of the hall.

 

“I’m sorry Tetsu, I’m so sorry.”  Bokuto apologized repeatedly, fingers pulling at his hair.  Kuroo gently untangled his boyfriends fingers from his thick hair, curling his own longer fingers over Bokuto’s to hold him still.

 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for Bo, but you really need to explain to them what is going on.”  Kuroo said softly.  “It’s not fair to keep them in the dark.”  Bokuto’s eyes looked glossy as he gazed up at Kuroo.

 

“What if they don’t want to be with me anymore?”  Bokuto asked.

 

“Then we won’t be with them, it’s both of us or neither of us.”  Kuroo was positive that Iwaizumi and Sawamura would understand, that they would of course still want to be with Bokuto so he was confident saying that.

 

“But you could still-”

 

“No.”  Kuroo shook his head.  “And if you don’t want me sleeping with them then I will stop that also.”  Bokuto was already shaking his head.  The elevator doors opened to reveal a worried looking Iwaizumi staring down at his phone.

 

“Hey.”  Iwaizumi glanced between them before stepping into the elevator and pushing the button for their floor.  The ride up was a silent one.  Bokuto held on tightly to Kuroo’s hand while Iwaizumi’s brows were furrowed, his mouth set in a deep frown that Kuroo knew meant he was overcome with worry.  Mostly Iwaizumi only got that look when he hadn’t heard from Oikawa in a while and knew the other man was overworking himself.

 

When they all got off the elevator Sawamura was standing outside the apartment door, fully dressed.  He had on his captain face, which meant he was hiding his real emotions behind a wall of confidence.  It wasn’t fake or put upon confidence either.  In the short time Kuroo had gone he knew Sawamura had convinced himself that whatever the problem, he would solve it and make everything better.  It made it a little easier for Kuroo to breath, he had known Sawamura long enough to know that when that man put his mind to something, the end results came out in his favor.

 

“We all need to talk, Bo has something to tell you guys.”  Kuroo said, pulling Bokuto down onto the couch with him.  Iwaizumi dropped his backpack before taking up the seat next to Bokuto.  There was a moment of hesitation before Sawamura sat on the edge of the coffee table, right in front of them.

 

“Koutarou, I’m sorry if things moved too fast or you’re not ready for things to progress the way they did.”  Sawamura said, voice low with untapped emotion.  Kuroo nudged Bokuto a little, held his hand a bit more tighter as if he could help with the words that way.

 

“I don’t want to have sex with you!”  Bokuto cried out.  Sawamura’s face went blank before he shifted back on the coffee table, trying to cover up his hurt quickly.  “No, no!  I mean I don’t want to have sex with anyone.  Tetsu?”  Bokuto pulled on Kuroo’s hand, panic rising in his tone and eyes.

 

“Bo’s asexual.”  Kuroo explained quickly before there could be any other further misunderstandings or hurt feelings.  “It’s not as if he’s repulsed or disgusted by sex or any physical intimacies that lead to it, he just has no interest in it.”

 

“Oh.”  Sawamura visibly slumped before he placed a hand over his heart and gave a huge sigh of relief.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us before?  Do you hate when we kiss you?”  Iwaizumi asked, brows still furrowed in clear worry.

 

“No!  No, I like kissing you, I like it- I love it but kissing leads to other things and I don’t like those things so much.”  Bokuto mumbled, ducking his head so he couldn’t see anyone else’s faces.

 

“Then why have you been pulling away lately?”  Sawamura asked, proving that he had noticed some of Bokuto’s odd behavior but had decided to give Bokuto time and space to work it out.  “I thought you were regretting being with us.”

 

“Never!”  Bokuto leaned forward, face intense and serious.  “I would never regret being with you and ‘jime.”  Sawamura’s face turned red before Bokuto collapsed back onto the couch.  “I didn’t want you to think I was leading you on by kissing you.”

 

“I’m not really sure what asexual is?”  Iwaizumi said, glancing around.  Surprisingly it was Sawamura who spoke up to explain.

 

“Asexuality basically means the person doesn’t have sexual feelings, though it’s different for everyone.”  Sawamura gave them a small smile.  “I won’t out them but I spent a couple hours online researching it when my friend told me that’s what he was.  Sometimes people need an emotional connection before they can feel sexual desire, sometimes they have desires but they don’t have the need to fulfil them with other people.”

 

“Ah,” Iwaizumi’s face scrunched up adorably as he took in the information.  “Well, how did you two handle this so Koutarou feels comfortable?”  Bokuto looked shocked as Iwaizumi framed the question at Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

“I let Bo take the reigns during any physical activity.”  Kuroo wanted to hug and kiss and buy Iwaizumi and Sawamura anything their hearts desired for how well they were handling this.  “Until he felt safe with me and then I started initiating things.  Kissing is always good, though he likes to be touched on his torso and arms or his head.”

 

“Okay, then that’s what we’ll do.”  Sawamura said with a nod before focusing on Bokuto.  “You tell us what you want from us until you feel comfortable knowing we’ll never ask you for more than you’re willing to give.”

 

“Is that really alright?”  Bokuto asked, glancing around with watery eyes.  Iwaizumi leaned forward to press his forehead against Bokuto’s, a move that always seemed to help calm Bokuto’s nerves.

 

“If all you ever wanted to do was hold my hand and watch Lord of the Rings together then I’d be a very happy man.”  Sawamura assured him.

 

“Can we watch it now?”  Bokuto asked, puppy eyes on full display.  They were all too weak, especially after the emotional rollercoaster they had all been on in the last couple minutes.

 

“I’ll order pizza.”  Iwaizumi offered, pressing a kiss to Bokuto’s forehead before getting up and pulling his phone out from his back pocket.  He leaned down to kiss the top of Kuroo’s head, nuzzling him gently before walking to the bedroom, most likely to change into sweats while he ordered food.

 

“I’ll go get extra blankets from our other apartment.”  Sawamura said but made no move to get up.  He moved closer to Bokuto.  “Are you comfortable with the rest of us being intimate?  We can stop that until you feel better about it.”  Bokuto looked completely surprised.

 

“No, I don’t mind.”  Bokuto sounded shy as he glanced down.  “But maybe put a sock on the door next time?”  Sawamura’s face turned red as he probably suddenly remembered that he had been in the middle of a dirty haiku, butt naked when Bokuto had walked in on them.

 

“Sounds good, I’ll just uh- go get those blankets.”  Sawamura coughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he stood.  Bokuto stood also and hugged Sawamura tightly.  Kuroo watched as Sawamura let out a deep breath as he wrapped his own arms around Bokuto, probably still holding onto worry that Bokuto was upset that they slept together.

 

“Hajime did he write poetry about you after the first time you slept together?”  Kuroo called out.  There was a deep, surprised laugh from the bedroom before Kuroo was being tackled off the couch by not one, but two of his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I will single handedly run this ship! (probably into the ground, I have no boat expertise at all. As a matter of fact I get very sea sick fairly easily)
> 
> This happens before  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650954  
> But you don't have to read one or the other to understand them! Just more IwaDaiKuroBo (is that even the name? Do they have a name??) goodness to spread a little good cheer.


End file.
